


Excerpt from The Book of Edward: Prologue

by HazelBite



Category: Full Metal Alchemist
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-05
Updated: 2012-06-05
Packaged: 2017-11-06 23:57:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/424623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HazelBite/pseuds/HazelBite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm trying something a bit different here which I'm hoping will turn into a mini-series. I have two more parts planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Excerpt from The Book of Edward: Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 30 kisses on LJ. Prompt #13: excessive chain.

Russell had written many books in his lifetime. They filled the shelves that lined the walls in his home; he'd written books on alchemical theory, on practical applications of agricultural alchemy, on cures for diseases and epidemics, hundreds of articles and instruction texts... all of his books had revitalized his own specific brand of alchemy. He was one of the most well-known alchemists in the world and he knew his knowledge would live on to inspire future generations.

It was for this reason that Russell decided, in the later years of his life, to write one more book. He knew, without a doubt, that it would be his last. Even with alchemy, one could not live forever without losing who they were. Russell was content that people would read what he had put down and remember his words even though he would soon no longer be able to speak for himself.

Russell came upon the idea for his last book slowly. It was the sort of idea that drifted into his mind in small pieces, eventually linking together with his memories in the sort of bond that could not be broken by time or distance. Once the idea became fully formed in his mind, he finally decided that, yes, it would work out after all.

Because there was another name, one even more well known than his own. A name that, even in this person's absence, still drew speculation and wonder. As the years had drawn on and fewer people who had personally known the Full Metal Alchemist still lived, the more his life grew into legend. Now, Russell was certain, he was the only living person to have known Edward Elric. And so it was that Russell put pen to paper one last time.

He would not stretch the truth; he had no need to do so. Russell would simply tell his story. It may have been decades ago but Russell still clearly remembers the day they had met, how they had fought, and how they had lived. Oh, Russell may not be quite as young he sometimes liked to think he was, but that didn't stop him from remembering the exact way Ed had kissed him before turning and walking out of his life forever.

Everyone knew the story of the Full Metal Alchemist but no one alive knew the story of Edward Elric as Russell had known him. He wanted everyone to know Edward as he had been then, even though they'd only had that short amount of time together.

Russell had accomplished much during his long life and the one last piece of writing that he wanted to leave the world was an image. An image of Ed, not as the face of the legend that everyone knew, but as a brother, a friend, an enemy, a lover.

But, most of all, Russell wanted the world to know that Edward had been just a man.

_As these things often go, there must be a disclaimer, of sorts._

To write of Edward Elric as though he is dead is wrong, for we have no knowledge of where he is or what has become of him. But, mostly, because he is not gone at all. Does every one of us not speak of him as though he were present and among us? Although Edward left those many years ago, he has never left my memory and now, as I write, he will never leave the memory of those who have heard of him.

I do apologize for this correction of his character. You all know him as "The Full Metal Alchemist", the savior of humankind, a protector, a living god who sacrificed himself to save us.

That is not how I know him, though I am certain if he were here now, he would be quite annoyed at his quick ascension to god-like status before threatening you all to cut it out.

Are you here for yet another romanticized story of the Full Metal Alchemist? Because that, I do not regret to inform you, is not what you will find in these pages.

_R. N. Tringham_

_2000_


End file.
